My Christmas With You
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Everybody has plans for Chrismtas. A lot of revelations, and a lot of preparation for it, making everyone nervous. Now here is theirs. ShinRan HeijiKazuha KaitoAoko


_**So, I know I should be updating my other pending fics… especially those of the other fandoms… (them not being updated for months.) But I suddenly wanted to make a Christmas fic, just like last year. And besides, I realized that there won't be any way that I could post this fic on Christmas, so I posted this earlier. Okay, anyway… This is still a fic with my three favorite pairings, HeijiKazuha, KaitoAoko and ShinRan. This is how they spend their Christmas with each other. Enjoy.**_

_Winter had arrived on Japan. The snow fell from the sky to the streets heavily, blocking it immensely. Yet, almost everyone was outside excited, preparing, buying stuff for Christmas that was going to arrive on twelve in the evening. Now, each of them, were preoccupied with different yet almost similar thoughts. And each of them was getting ready for a very important holiday to behold._

---

_Though, Shinichi Kudo was at his home, fixing it for the first party he would ever throw in his whole life. He had been himself for less than a year, and by himself, meaning that he's Conan no more. Now, it's his first Christmas after the incident, and he had to celebrate it and make it perfect. Perfect for his family, who he never ever made a party for and was scared to do so. Perfect for his friends, which apparently only included a few, since they're usually people with either the same IQ as him or liked Detective stuff or soccer like him. And also, he especially wanted Christmas to be perfect for Ran, the girl he loves the most, the girl that stood by his side always, even though she practically didn't know she was doing so._

"Oh no!!! I can't do this! Where's the banner? The decorations are missing! Oh no!! What do I? What do I… Aaah!" he panicky rambled and fell to the ground, butt front, from the ladder he was standing on.

"Ouch," he continued, rubbing his but from pain.

"Kudo! You okay?" a friend, who wore a cap even inside the house, said to him, running towards him so he could approach him.

"I believe I am not okay, Hattori! Pull me up! I can't stand up," he said, stretching out an arm.

His friend did as said. Then, another friend of Shinichi's, his hair different in style, yet his feature, resembling Shinichi a lot, approached them both.

"You guys do know we only have ten hours left till midnight and that we haven't even done a single thing. Thanks to Kudo's fall," he stated, rolling his eyes to Shinichi.

"Thank you for the sarcasm, Kuroba. Anyway, let's get back to work! Guys, come on!" Shinichi directed and went to get the other decorations.

"Hey Kudo, tell me, why do you have to make this party anyway? Obviously you never threw one, nor Kuroba or I. I mean… is being… well… 'Shinichi' again, such a big deal? You spend Christmas when you were Conan anyway. Why do we have to bother ourselves in making this day, as you said… 'perfect'," his tan friend, Hattori said until finally quoting the last word.

Shinichi rolled his eyes to him. "You try being a kid and tell me that it's just the same Christmas."

Their other friend sighed with a shrug. "We have work to do guys. Save that arguing for the party. That would make such a scene we won't ever forget," he again commented a sarcastic remark.

"Fine, fine," the two answered in unison and went off to get the decorations as well and hang it around the room.

---

_Now, you may ask, where is the Ran, Shinichi wants to impress? The Ran we all must know by now. But first, ask yourselves this: Do you know who she really is? Ran Mori, the girl who nearly cried all her tears out upon knowing such unbearable, unbelievable news about Shinichi. The girl who cried all her tears out again when the black organization was about to kill him. The girl, who saved his life but still cried in the end, still scared of the thought of what might have happened. She was a girl of weakness in reference to Shinichi, despite her brawns made of karate. And now, since Christmas was nearing, she decided to get ready for Shinichi's party, buying him a gift, looking her best and this time, not looking weak but sure of herself. She wants to look her ultimate best. For this was a Christmas she would never want to forget. This was the Christmas that would let out the feelings that were caught up in her._

"Uh… I don't know which scarf to pick, Kazuha. Which matches Shinichi? Red? Blue? Green? Yellow? Uh… I don't really know. It has to be perfect," she asked her friend, flipping all the scarves over and over the hanger.

Making a breath, her friend answered, "Uh… I don't know… what's his favorite color?"

"Uh… Red." 

"Then get him that." 

"But don't you think he already has a red scarf, being his favorite?" Ran thought pessimistically.

"Oh yeah…" Kazuha said, and then tried to think of what else to buy. Until… a plan hit her. "Make him a scarf!!!! Make it red! Make it creative! He'll love it."

"I already gave him one before," Ran said, frowning.

"Hmmm… then a scarf isn't what we're looking for. Hmm… make him anything handmade?"

Ran stared at the ground then tried to internalize what her friend had said. Finally, something struck her mind. "A scrapbook! That's it!!! I could make him a scrapbook! I know it's a little bit corny, but I know he'll love it! He always told me he never made one and that he'll never make one! So… why don't I make him one, right?" 

Kazuha jumped for joy. "And make it ShinRan centered!!!"

Ran broke a sweat. "ShinRan centered, Kazuha?"

"Yeah! About your story since childhood, your friendship and your growing love!!!" she continued excitedly.

Ran blushed in crimson, trying to hide it by waving her hands around. "Growing… love? What are you talking about?"

"You know that I know you love him," Kazuha teased.

Ran hid her face in her hands and jumped up and down of embarrassment. "But… he doesn't-" 

"I'm telling you he does!!!"

"How do you know?" Ran stopped her childish act. "Do you know if Hattori-kun likes you?" she continued, asking her friend seriously.

Kazuha was the one to blush this time. "Heiji… likes me? No, no!!! You must have just misinterpreted it! He can't like me!"

"Believe me. He does, greatly. And I know you like him too. Anyway, see!!! You don't see it! What makes you so sure about Shinichi liking me if you can't even notice Heiji liking you!?"

Kazuha placed her hands on her hips. "BECAUSE I JUST DO! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!"

"Tell me, HOW!" Ran said, all frustrated.

"The way he looks at you. The way he didn't want you to be in danger by not telling you he's Conan-"

"He just wanted to embarrass me!!! To find stuff about me that I would never tell him!" Ran continued screaming.

"Well, did he use those things against you? To embarrass you? He already knows you love him."

Ran paused. Her face fell in realization. "No. He didn't," she emoted then faintly smiled.

---

_And that was that. Ran and Kazuha left the place and Ran decided to make a scrapbook. But, enough about that. Of course, let's talk about Ran's friend, Kazuha Toyama this time. She was a girl Ran never thought she would be close to, since their first meeting wasn't really ideal. She was crazy in love over her childhood friend and got jealous just upon sighting Ran. Sometimes she still gets jealous when it comes to other women going near Heiji. But that can't be helped, she loved the guy immensely. So much that she wanted this Christmas to be the day she tells him what she feels, what she wants, what she needs, all him. She was fed up with everything else getting in her way to do so. There were a couple of times she wanted to do it before, but there was never the perfect timing. So, she figured to make the perfect timing herself, and she believed, it's this Christmas._

"So… Ran-chan… I've helped you with Shinichi. We've finished the scrapbook. Why don't you… help me out with Heiji?" Kazuha asked, blushing all over and played with her fingers.

Ran placed her index finger near her lips filled with a smile, and thought of an idea. "Hmm… you've decided to tell him now, right?"

"Yeah. I mean… we've known each other forever and… if he won't make the first move or he doesn't like me, I think I would have to do something, right? It's hard keeping these feelings," said Kazuha who looked down on the ground.

Ran put an arm on Kazuha's shoulder as an action of care. "Aww…Don't worry, Kazuha. Whatever happens, I know it will all be okay. I'm sure Heiji likes you."

"He doesn't look at me the way Shinichi does to you. How do you know?" she pointed out.

"He's just too embarrassed to do so. When you don't see it, he does look at you the same way. He just keeps it to himself. And besides, he's always there when you're in trouble, and depends on you when he needs help."

"That's because we're best friends."

"Shinichi and I are best friends, and you say we have a… mutual… understanding," Ran hardly began.

"That's different. Shinichi and you are easier to believe to get together. Heiji and I aren't."

"What makes you say that? We're so not easy to believe to get together! How long have I waited for him, knowing he's just beside me, just a little kid, huh? That's pretty complicated."

"But that makes it easier, because you both remained faithful, and everybody was in witness of that." 

"But you and Heiji are also faithful to each other."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?" Kazuha asked emotionally. "He calls me an ahou. Maybe I really am one," she continued then frowned even more.

"You do know he's kidding. That's just like his pet name for you. Kazuha… Heiji likes you. The omamori he wears around his neck proves it. He never takes it off, even if we don't see it. It's his lucky charm, because you're his lucky charm. Even in that one case with him going overboard the ship we were in? He removed his clothing, asides from his pants of course. But still, the charm remained. He believed in it, because he believed in you. He wanted to see you again that it let him live. He almost died, Kazuha. He was in the ocean. But thinking of you helped him survive."

Kazuha shook her head. "No… that's only your interpretation. I don't believe he'll-"

"Kazuha, he clearly blushed when Conan... err… Shinichi and I teased him about you. He usually does whenever we talk about you."

Kazuha looked at Ran so shocked. "You sure?"

Ran nodded.

"But I have to make sure. And you have to help me how to ask him."

Ran stood up. "Sure, let's just go to Shinichi's house to see how the guys are doing, fixing the house. I'm sure they need our help as well. They never threw a party anyway."

Kazuha didn't move an inch. She was scared of seeing Heiji soon.

"Come on, I'll be there for you."

"When the rain starts to pour?" Kazuha joked by quoting a line from the song 'I'll be There for You by The Rembrandts and also shown in the TV sitcom, Friends, to just make the moment less scary for her.

"When the rain starts to pour, 'cause I've been there before," Ran went along the joke.

Kazuha hugged her. "Aww… thanks Ran."

Soon after, the two went to the Kudo residence as said.

---

_Now, let's talk about the infamous, smug, yet handsome, Detective of the West, who is by the way, like Kudo's next bestfriend to Ran. Yes, they are the same in almost every aspect, even in their love lives. They're also both there for each other whenever needs help. Anyway, going back to the topic… Heiji really liked Kazuha from the time they met, just like Shinichi liked Ran. He may have thought his first love was another person, but faith proved him wrong. It was Kazuha all along, the girl he loved from the very start. And this Christmas, he wanted it to be all about him and her. Every moment with her, asking her to come with him to go to Tokyo, or little happenings in his cases: losing her, arguing with her and more, made him grow to love her more. Even being away from her, being in danger, he loved her more because of the good luck she brought, because of the omamori she gave him. Now, this Christmas, he wanted to tell her what he felt, for he knew it was about time. And besides, he has already thought of that something may happen to him just like what happened to Shinichi. It may not be the same faith, shrinking like that and leaving her, but whatever may come his way, he didn't want Kazuha to suffer. Ran had suffered a lot when she lost Shinichi. So, he was sure that he had to do this, once and for all._

"Hey Heiji… Heiji? Heiji!!! Hattori? HATTORI ARE YOU THERE?!!!" Shinichi said, getting irritated by each second. He was asking for Heiji's help but he just wouldn't answer. He was too engrossed in his imagination, in his own little world, thinking of how he'll tell Kazuha his feelings.

Heiji looked at Shinichi questionably. "Huh?"

"What is wrong with you, man? Kudo has been calling and screaming on your face and you don't react. His scream is pretty hard to ignore," Kaito commented.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, really? I don't believe you. You're usually focused in everything you do, Hattori. Tell us what's wrong before it affects even us," Shinichi said.

He got irritated. He didn't want to tell them yet what he had planned. He wasn't ready. "Iie. I've told you guys, nothing's wrong. I'm totally-" 

Suddenly, at outburst came from the door, apparently it wasn't locked, and Ran and Kazuha appeared.

Heiji sweated so much. He wasn't prepared to see Kazuha then.

"Hi there guys. We came to help." Kazuha said, smiling.

"Hattori-kun? Are you okay? You look so nervous," Ran commented. Kazuha just looked at him worriedly. "And you're sweating too much."

He wiped his sweat with the handkerchief Kazuha just made for him a few years ago. Kazuha smiled upon seeing that he still had it and was using it. "I think… I'm just too tired. I'll just go to the CR," he said and did so.

When he was finally out of sight, everybody had the urge to just talk about his eccentric behavior.

Kaito whispered to Shinichi, "You have a feeling in what's up?"

"Yeah, I do actually," he whispered back.

"What?" 

"That he's up for an important day with Kazuha. Maybe he's going to ask her out? Or ask her to be his girlfriend? Usually, he annoys her so much. But now…"

"He didn't even say 'ahou'," Kaito completed.

Shinichi just nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ran asked, suspicious with the two's whispering.

"Yeah," Kazuha agreed. "Are you talking about Heiji? What's up with him? He's not himself. Do you guys know anything?"

"Uh… we don't know what's up with him. Actually, we're trying to think of some possibilities," Shinichi explained.

Ran crossed her arms. "What may those be?"

Kaito started. "Uh… Christmas reminds him of a dead person? Or-"

"Nobody we know died on Christmas," Kazuha butted in.

"Uh… he has a problem?"

"Why doesn't he just tell us?"

"He's not ready to tell it to anyone?"

"WHATEVER. I'm going to check on him in the bathroom and ask him myself," Kazuha said and walked to the direction of the bathroom.

Shinichi and Kaito panicked. If Heiji was just scared to tell Kazuha something this Christmas, then…they had to stop her. It wasn't time for her to know. They really had to do something.

---

_Though, while that's happening, let me first introduce, Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi's other friend. He's a student, a thief and a mysterious person afraid of fish. He's a person of great integrity, of skill, of smarts, of almost everything else. But he has one apparent weakness asides from the evil creatures he calls… 'fish.' And that is Aoko Nakamori, whose father absolutely hates his thief form, making herself hate his thief form as well. However, despite this circumstance, they remained close, true and the best of friends. They met by Kaito introducing himself to Aoko and now, he knew he had to show her what he felt. However their state may be, he won't let any of them affect him. He plans for this Christmas to fix that weakness. To make it into a strength and reveal to Aoko the truth of his identity, to make her understand why he had to hide it, why he had to lie, even though others less closer to him already know about that, his two friends, Shinichi and Heiji. _

Kaito pulled Kazuha. "Kazuha, you shouldn't bother Heiji. You're his best friend, respect his choice to be alone even for a while," he told in sincerity.

"Kaito-"

"Would you like him to do this to you?"

"No," answered the sad Kazuha, shaking his head in understanding such explanation from Kaito.

Shinichi interrupted. "Anyway… why don't you two help us? Midnight is nearing and the place still isn't fixed."

"Sure thing," Ran and Kazuha said, nodding.

The four fixed the house even more, until Heiji went back to them after half an hour.

"Hi… sorry for the delay guys," he seriously said.

"Heiji… you okay?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah. Let me just help you with that," he said and took her arm to help her hang the decoration on the high wall which she found it hard to reach. Kazuha couldn't help but blush, their bodies were so close.

Suddenly, Kaito realized he forgot something, though he didn't know what it was. He was almost certain, but he just couldn't recall what it was. "Guys… I think I forgot something…" 

"What?" they all asked.

"I don't know. But I have the gut feeling that I really have forgotten something, really."

"Your house keys?" Shinichi guessed.

Kaito checked his pocket. "It's with me."

"You left the house burning?" Ran joked.

Kaito looked at her with a raised brow.

Ran giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But seriously, help me out. I think it's really important."

"Hmmm… Nemo?" Kazuha asked, laughing maniacally. The others laughed as well, hysterically as her.

Kaito got angry. "Never joke about that fish again. He's like their leader. Though, seriously, help me out guys."

"Okay, okay!" they all said catching their breath from too much laughing.

"Hmmm… let's see. What could you have forgotten?" Heiji said and made a serious thinking face. "Ahh!! I remember! You told us you'll introduce someone to us all! You're girlfriend!!!"

Kaito blushed. "Aoko's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend!!!" he yelled, still blushing.

"Fine. Fine," Heiji apologized.

"Oh no!!! You're right, Heiji! I forgot about Aoko! I told her that we'll meet at the park and I'll walk her here! I'm sorry Shinichi, I have to go to her!!! I'll be back soon," he said, dashing off the house at the next second.

Everybody just sweat dropped. "Seriously, why would he forget an important thing like that?" Heiji asked aloud.

"Maybe because he has plans to tell Aoko something this Christmas just like you have plans of something to say to Kazuha and just has his mind too preoccupied and can't think of how to do such approach?" Shinichi whispered.

Heiji was shocked. "How do you know, Kudo?" 

"I'm a detective, Detective of the East, to be exact. Of course I know. Though… it's pretty obvious, I think even to Ran. Kazuha's the only one who's blind."

Heiji covered his friend's mouth. "Shh!!! Quiet, Kudo. Don't spoil anything okay?"

"Fine, fine. My lips are sealed. But what are you going to tell her anyway? Might as well tell me," he murmured, while Heiji's hands were still on his mouth.

Heiji understood what he said, but he knew he shouldn't grant his request. "I don't think I should."

Shinichi pulled Heiji's hand away. "I can keep secrets."

"Fine… promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay… I'm gonna tell her that…" Heiji paused then breathe hard. "I… I love her, man. I'm freaking in love with her."

---

_Now, speaking of Aoko Nakamori just a while ago, she's the last character to be analyzed. She's Kaito's love interest and of course vice versa. She loves him since they met while they were still kids, just like Heiji and Kazuha, Shinichi and Ran. But what makes them more interesting is that she falls in love with him every time. As the Phantom Thief which she claims she hates to her bones, or as her best friend, she ends up being confused with her emotions, though making it clear for everyone else. Of course it's only Kaito who she wants for this Christmas, two persons in one. And now, as a Christmas gift, spending time with him would be enough._

Aoko was tapping her foot a number of times of irritation. She had been waiting at the park for more than half an hour already. "Where is Kaito? He told me he'll pick me up here so we could go together to his friend's house. Some friend he is. He must have-"

"Aoko! I'm sorry I'm late!" Kaito said, running towards her.

"What's your excuse this time? Your groupies wouldn't let you go again?" Aoko asked in raised eyebrows.

"No, no. I was at Shinichi's place, helping him get ready for the party with Heiji. I kinda forgot the time. Anyway, since I'm here already, why don't we go back there now?"

"Sure, okay. If you first treat me." 

"Treat you? Where?"

"Treat me some ice cream."

"Aoko it's Christmas. It's cold. And you want ice cream?" he questioned.

"Fine, coffee."

"We could drink some at Shinichi's. Come on, I have to get back there. The decorations aren't finished yet," Kaito said as he grabbed Aoko's wrist and pulled her.

"What's the big deal of you and the decorations? It's not your party."

"Yeah… but Christmas is an important time of the year," he lied. 

"For others like myself, maybe. But you? No way. You don't celebrate Christmas. You just hang around my place every year. I even tell you every time that you should spend it at home, but nooo, you're too stubborn," Aoko rolled her eyes. "Don't you know how much your mom's and Jin is worried whenever you do that? Now, tell me, what's up? You're hiding something."

Kaito felt uneasy. "Uh… I know they're worried and I know they want to celebrate Christmas with me. But it just reminds me of dad. But now, I've realized that I can't be sad about him forever," Kaito said sadly.

Aoko smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Your dad may be gone, but I'm sure he's proudly watching you right now. You may be a perverted magic freak, but you're really good at it. The magic part and especially the perverting part," she joked and paused to laugh. "But, seriously, he'll be really happy of you following his footsteps."

Kaito shrugged then scratched his head. _"I think should tell her now." _ "Uh… about that. There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Aoko sweetly asked.

"Uh…" he hesitated. _"I'm not ready yet…" "_I'll tell you later. For now, we have to get to Shinichi's. I'll introduce you to them."

Aoko blushed. _"This sounds as if I'm her girlfriend."_

They afterwards walked fast and reached Shinichi's house as soon as they could.

"I'm back. And I'm with Aoko!" Kaito called out, while he opened the front door which still remained open from the moment he left.

"Hey, Kuroba, so this is Aoko," Shinichi said, automatically attracted to her since she looked a lot like Ran. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shinichi. Sorry that Kuroba kinda picked you up late."

Aoko moved her hands in front of her, gently blushing a bit. "It's okay."

"No, it was my fault. He was helping me and forgot the time," he continued.

"No, no, it's really okay," she said with a sweat drop. _"Wow, he and Kaito have a great resemblance. Maybe if stuff with Kaito and I don't work out, he could be my next resort? He does seem nice… and unperverted. Yeah right, Aoko. Like someone would like me. I even bet he's taken. Anyway, I barely know the guy. Aoko what are you thinking? Just because he looks like Kaito doesn't mean-"_

"So anyway, this is Hattori," Kaito began to introduce.

"Hey," Heiji greeted unemotionally.

"This is Kazuha."

"Nice to meet you Aoko. You look a lot like Ran," Kazuha said with a sweet smile.

"And this is Ran."

"Hi…" they said in unison, finding it a little bit weird, meeting someone who looks exactly the same as their own self.

"Yeah, you do look alike, just like Kuroba and I," Shinichi commented with a big grin. "Haha! We must be twins in our past lives!" 

"Hey guys, Shinichi, come on, we have to finish decorating and fixing the house. The guest will come by eight. We have to get this house fixed ASAP!" Kaito said.

Everybody then took the cleaning and decorating materials and fixed off the place to the best of their ability.

---

After the six's teamwork and perseverance, the place was finally presentable for Shinichi's first party ever. Though, they all were very dirty from working too hard.

"Oh no. We may have cleaned the house, but we're so dirty," Kazuha commented, looking at everyone else disgustedly.

"And it's almost time! Only twenty minutes before the early birds show up!" Ran said.

"Hmm… how many bathrooms are there in this place, Kudo?" Kaito asked.

"Hmm… six."

"That's perfect. Come on, we have to clean up already!" Aoko said and went off to one of the bathrooms.

"Wait… uh… actually, there are only two shower rooms, with three showers each. So… the girls have the share a shower room, and we guys also have to do so. Though don't worry, in the room, there are three dividers each," Shinichi explained.

"That's okay then," Heiji said.

Soon after, they went to their respective bathrooms

---

_**Girls' Bathroom**_

Aoko, Ran and Kazuha were bathing already, and only a translucent glass wall was separating the three of them, so they could still see and hear each other.

"Hey… Kazuha, when are you going to tell Heiji?" Ran asked out of the blue, because of sheer curiosity.

Kazuha looked down on herself and just let the water pour down her. "Ran… I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it because I'm here? Don't worry, I don't blab. Besides, Heiji and I just met. I won't rat you out whatever you do," Aoko joked.

"Promise?" Kazuha asked.

"Promise."

"Okay, the truth is… I plan to kiss Heiji on midnight, and then tell him how I feel towards him afterwards. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect and sweet! Aww, Kazuha! I'm sure he feels the same way!" Aoko commented, happy of her story.

"But you only met us today. How could you say that? You're just like Ran, too haste in making conclusions. Heiji doesn't like me."

Ran laughed.

"Don't you see the way he stares at you? It's as if there's an unrequited love present within him. It's just waiting to be answered. Besides, I think he has something planned for Christmas as well," she explained.

"How do you know?"

Aoko butted in again. "It's obvious."

Ran laughed. "See, I'm not the only one who thinks of that."

"Whatever guys. What about you Aoko, you have something planned for, Kaito?"

Aoko blushed really hard. "Kaito!? What makes you ask that?" 

"You clearly like him, and he clearly likes you."

"Yeah, that's obvious as well," Ran added.

Aoko blushed like a very very red tomato. "What do you mean? We're just friends."

"I don't believe you. I believe that he has something planned in his sleeves as well. When he left the house, he sounded pretty concerned about you, not in a friendly way, but in a more friendly way, if you know what I mean," Ran with her smile, showing a tint of smugness.

"You two must have read his actions wrong. He doesn't like me. A lot of other gorgeous girls like him. Why would he pick me? I'm an ugly girl."

"You're a pretty girl, Aoko. Anyway, do you really like him? I just want to hear it from you," Ran asked. "Promise, nothing gets out."

"Fine, if you guys really promise."

"We do," they said in unison.

"Then… yeah… I like him. I like him, a lot."

The two girls screeched like happy banshees. This made the boys run out of the shower, take their towels, put it on and run towards the girls' shower room as fast as they could. Maybe about only three seconds?

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" they asked in unison, as well as kicking the door at the same time, knocking it down.

The girls screamed of seeing them. "PERVERTS!" they said as they blocked their bodies with the towels near them, and kicked them out by throwing the nearest stuff at them, lotions, soaps, and more.

They just landed outside and crawled away, injured of the screams and of the kicks.

---

_**Outside**_

"It's times like this that I wish I'm Conan again," Shinichi commented.

"And it's times like this that I want to be Kaitou Kid," Kaito said.

The two looked at Kaito in a questionable look.

"So I could escape without a trace?"

"Ahh!!" they nodded in understanding.

"Hey… just wondering… you're gonna tell Aoko about your identity this Christmas, aren't you?" Shinichi asked.

"Was it that easy to read me?"

"Well, at first we thought you were gonna tell her that you loved her… but then-"

Kaito looked down, blushing.

"So you're planning to tell that as well?" Heiji asked.

Kaito just nodded slowly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah…for us. Though the girls, I'm sure they don't have a clue," Heiji explained.

"Though… how do you plan to do it?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't really know. You guys? You're going to tell something to Kazuha and Ran very important tonight, right? How will you do it?"

"We don't also know…" Shinichi said with a sweat dropping.

"So, Shinichi has something planned as well," Heiji said, smirking. "Hmm… what if we tell them on midnight? That way, it'll be an event to remember for us six," Heiji suggested.

Kaito and Shinichi smiled as they nodded. "Nice plan." 

---

The guys just decided to go back in taking a bath, and afterwards, guests had come for the party. It was fairly fun, and overall, Shinichi did an okay job. Though, it was only a few more hours till everybody's awaited time. They were all nervous. Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito and Aoko didn't even feel to enjoy the party too much just because of their plans.

"Hey, why don't you six join us in dancing? What about you, son? It's your party. You did a good job for a first try. I commend you. Why don't you enjoy it by dancing?" Yusaku asked his son, who seemed to be imagining something.

"Huh-what? No thanks, dad. I don't… dance."

"Then Ran could help you out. I know she's a great dancer," his mom told him, pulling him and Ran to the center of the room. "There, you two have fun," she smilingly said and left them as soon as she could.

The two could do nothing but obey. The floor was crowded already, and many people surrounded them. All they could do was hold each other and sway to the beautiful music. It was easier that way, and besides, they both liked doing it, even blushing like red apples.

---

Back at their seats, Kaito, Aoko, Heiji and Kazuha still remained seated. They were even too shy to talk to one another, only until…

"Why don't we play spin the bottle!!!??" Sonoko asked in the middle of the room, all drunk. The grownups let them drink for a while, since they were there after all. They didn't know what harm it could do to Sonoko which could harm the others.

Ran began to say, "I don't think that's a nice-"

"Come on, Kazuha, Heiji, Kaito, Aoko, come and join the game!!!" she called out.

"Hey, Sonoko, don't you think our parents will get mad?" Shinichi whispered.

"No, no!!! We want to join as well!" Mori and the other parents said, all drunk as well. Yusaku and Eri joined them as well.

They all then form a circle, the six, against their will. Nextly, Sonoko asked Shinichi to spin the bottle. After all, it was his party and he should initiate the game.

And… the tip of the bottle landed on…

Kazuha.

"Wow! Kazuha and Shinichi, huh? Truth or dare, Kazuha?" Sonoko asked.

"Uh…" Kazuha stopped. She didn't know what to do. _"If I pick truth… I might get a question about Heiji… But if dare… I might do something with Kudo-kun. Uh… I should pick dare. I'm not yet ready to reveal my feelings. An hour's left and I'm still scared! Besides, Ran won't take things seriously. It's just a dare."_

"So?" they all asked, eagerly, except for Heiji who stayed silent yet kept screaming in his head, 'Please pick truth! Please pick truth!'.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Dare." 

Heiji's spine as if electrocuted. _"DARE?!! WHAT IS THIS AHOU THINKING!!! WITH SONOKO IN CHARGE… SHE'LL LET KAZUHA DO A TERRIBLE DARE!!! A TERRIBLE ROMANTIC DARE! NO!! NOT WITH SHINICHI!" _he thought of, panicking in his own mind.

"Hmmm… I dare you to… make out with Kudo!!" she pointed out.

"Uh…this is getting boring, let's play another game!" Shinichi and Ran said almost in unison, yet simultaneously.

She gave them both a look. "No, it's actually exciting."

"Kazuha, you don't have to do this. It's just Sonoko's tricks. And she's drunk," Ran explained.

"Sissy!" Sonoko taunted.

"No I am not! And I'll prove it to you!!! Come here, Kudo-kun!" Kazuha said, pulling Shinichi from his seat, causing him to stand up with her.

Shinichi sweated a lot. "As Ran said… you don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to Sonoko. She's just… well… SONOKO! Nobody treats her seriously!" 

"Hey!!! I heard that!"

"Yeah… I know. But… I hate people underestimating me. Though, don't worry. It's not as if I like you or anything. I will never do such thing to Ran," Kazuha explained.

"What about to… Hattori?"

"What about him…?" Kazuha asked, slightly blushing.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You're soooo blind, Kazuha."

"Whatever. He doesn't like me. We're just best friends. You and Ran have the same mind, you know that?"

"Hey! You two stop talking, and start making out, now!" Sonoko said.

"Okay," Kazuha said, then took a deep breath. She then looked at Shinichi seriously and began to place her lips to his, closing her eyes in the process. It was almost done, almost, almost. Until… someone kicked Shinichi and took his place.

It was Heiji. And because of this, Kazuha got to kiss him instead. But, of course, the request was to make out, so it lasted long, quite for sometime actually. It was obvious that they both enjoyed it, and that they didn't want to let go. But, Kazuha did, since she felt different in the kiss. She liked it, unlike what she was expecting, in view of the fact that she didn't like Shinichi. Heck, she even loved it. And it all made sense when she opened her eyes. It was Heiji who she was kissing.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Sonoko explained, red as ever because of too much alcohol intake.

"Listen, Sonoko, I think you need to rest. Listen, you could sleep up in the guest room. Ran will wake you up just before midnight," Shinichi said and pushed Sonoko to Ran.

"Killjoy!" she said, her body moving unwillingly. Afterwards, Ran did bring her upstairs to the guestroom as Shinichi requested.

Though, the scene didn't end there. Heiji and Kazuha were still left staring at each other weirdly.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I just didn't find you and… Kudo… a match," Heiji said, scratching his head while blushing in totality.

"Yeah, I know we're not. He's Ran's already," Kazuha answered as she eyed on Shinichi. Shinichi just sweat dropped.

"Okay. So… don't think that I kissed you because I wanted to… I just didn't want you to kiss Shinichi. That's totally different."

"Yeah, I get it," Kazuha said, frowning a bit. _"And you expected him to tell you he likes you, right? Yeah… Ran's wrong. Heiji and I are just friends. Though… I can't be sure. Maybe he's just lying. Either way, I'll know on midnight."  
_

"So… anyway, who's up for some drinks and food? There's still some by the tables. Come on, Aoko," Kaito said, breaking the ice from such an awkward scene. Heiji and Kazuha just went with them and ate from hunger.

---

Now, after a while, Ran came up to call Sonoko as midnight was drawing near. And the moment of truth was drawing near as well.

Ran went near Shinichi afterwards, scared and at the same time excited. "So, how does it feel? You look pretty happy. After all, your first party is a success," she stated.

Shinichi smiled at her. "Of course I feel great. I never knew I could pull it off. But… that's not really why I'm happy."

"Then why are you?"

"Remember that time at the restaurant sometime ago? Where… I left you… again? Though, I'm really really sorry for that," Shinichi said, beginning to blush.

"Yeah…? Though, please don't let me remember that. I was pretty pissed off. You always leave me. That just seemed like the worse time you did so," Ran said with annoyance written all over her face.

"Well… I'll tell you what I was about to say. In…" Shinichi first looked at the clock and waited for a few seconds to pass by. "5, 4, 3, 2… and… 1."

Shinichi kissed Ran and she kissed back. Just behind them, Kazuha did the same to Heiji, as she said to the girls a few hours ago. Even Aoko kissed Kaito in the heat of the moment.

"You… like me?" Ran, Heiji and Kaito asked in unison, though portraying their statement to different persons.

---

_**Kaito and Aoko**_

"I'm sorry… it was just the heat of the moment, an impulse! Kazuha was about to kiss Heiji, and Shinichi was about to kiss Ran, so I found the urge to kiss you. I'm sorry," Aoko apologized.

"You know, you haven't answered my question," said Kaito, smirking.

"Kaito… uh… fine. I haven't been honest with you. I-"

"Wait, let me be honest with you first. After all, I've made up my mind to tell you this on midnight. You just beat me with… the kiss…" he said. Next, he made a deep breath and continued. "I have lied to you a lot. And I really think you deserve to know this by now," he said then changed into Kaitou Kid in a second.

Aoko got speechless and her eyes widened as well. The guy he also liked and the guy he liked originally were just the same person. She couldn't explain how she felt. Angry? Sad? Irritated? Happy? She couldn't. It was all mixed emotions. "Ka… Kaitou… Kid? You're… Kaitou… Kid?!! But… how?"

"I'm never with you whenever he has a heist, right? I always make up an excuse. And I just meet with you before or after the heist."

Aoko became teary-eyed. "I can't believe it. You stumped my dad every time!? You made him a laughing stock?! How could you, Kaito? You know how much I respect my dad. And you know how much I… hate… Kid."

"Aoko, don't be mad. I didn't mean to. I actually wanted to tell you since I became Kaitou Kid, but I-"

"Wait… but how could dad be working his butt off to arrest you since he became a police officer, when we're just the same age?" she questioned.

Kaito looked down. "He was after my father… Toichi Kuroba… the original Kaitou Kid."

"Wait… so when Uncle Toichi died… you decided to take over? But why? He's a thief. Why repeat his mistakes? You should have known better. You don't have to repeat his footsteps."

"Yeah, I know it's bad to steal, and I know my dad wronged there. But I didn't become Kaitou Kid to steal for my own happiness, Aoko. I did it for revenge over my father, to the ones who really killed him."

"What? I thought he died while-"

"You thought wrong. He was killed by the same organization that was after Kudo. Now that they're behind bars, and that I've finally gotten my hands on Pandora and destroyed it, the gem they were after for, which caused them to kill my dad, my job is done." 

Aoko began to cry. "But… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble. I knew you would be, because I knew they'll figure out my identity. I just wanted to protect you, so please don't be mad with me. I all did it because… I… I…"

"You what, Kaito?! Trying to think of an excuse to lie to me for the hundredth billion time!? I won't believe you anymore!!" Aoko asked, crying her heart out already.

Kaito went nearer to Aoko and caressed her skin and wiped off her tears. "I did all of this because… I like you a lot, Aoko. Maybe even love you. You're more than just my best friend. You're special," he said sentimentally.

Aoko cried some more. "I love you too, Kaito. Never hide anything from me, ever again, okay?! You can trust me. I'm not weak. If you think I am, I'll try not to be," Aoko said as she hugged her best friend.

"I promise. I promise. Anyway… uh… here. I want you to keep this," Kaito said, dressing back to his own outfit. He then gave the Kaitou Kid outfit to Aoko.

Aoko raised an eyebrow and accepted it. "Is this your gift to me?"

"No. I just want you to keep it, so I would never have to use it, and so that you'll remember that you'd learn to love me because of Kaitou Kid as well. Anyway, here's my gift," he answered as he opened a black box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, which Kaito afterwards put around Aoko's neck. "Merry Christmas."

Aoko kissed his cheek. "Thanks. And, here," she continued then gave him a box. Kaito opened it.

"A handmade sweater! And it's color blue! Nice! Never knew you could make one. Thank you, I love it!" he said as he wore it.

Aoko smiled. "I knew you would."

---

_**Heiji and Kazuha**_

"I said… Do you… like me?" Heiji asked.

Kazuha wanted to say something, but no words could come out of her mouth. The moment overwhelmed her, and scared her as well. She just nodded.

"Since when? And how, ahou? Why? Where?"

"The moment we met… I already had a crush on you. But… when I really learned to love you... was when-"

"Wait… I asked you if you like me… but… you're saying you love me?" he asked all surprised.

She nodded uneasily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"Uh… well… I learned to love… you…" She found it hard to say. But she just had the initiative to get it over with. "When… we were three, and I was left all alone at home, there was a long blackout remember? And you called me, to make sure I was okay. Then… you went over to my place with flashlights and candles, just to keep me company. You never left my side, even until my parents came."

"Wow… that made you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I learned to love you when you always cried about little stuff. Being rained on, being chased by dogs… you were just so adorable then."

Kazuha's eyes widened and her mouth opened quite wide as well. "You… you… love me as well?"

"Yeah, ahou. That's why I always want you near me, bringing you wherever I go. I don't want to lose you."

"Awww… Heiji, who ever knew you could be this sweet and cheesy at the same time!!!" Kazuha said as she hugged him and pulled his right cheek. "You're so cute."

"That hurts, ahou! It doesn't mean that even though we're mutually loving each other that you could do that! You have no right!"

"Fine," Kazuha said, releasing the pinch she caused to Heiji. "But it does give me the right to do this," Kazuha said then kissed Heiji again, as she slid something to his hand. "Merry Christmas, ahou."

Heiji smiled. "Merry Christmas as well. Here's your gift," Heiji said, giving her his gift in exchange.

"So… let's open it?" she asked.

"Sure."

They then opened it on the same time. Though, Kazuha finished opening it first. She received a pink bear stuff toy, holding a banner that has the word 'ahou' written. It was just plain cute. "You really love that word, don't you?" she said with eyes half opened.

Heiji snickered. Then he had finally opened his gift this time. Kazuha gave him another omamori. "Another one?"

"No silly. It's an extension of the one before. So you could have more luck," she said and attached it to his neck. "There, perfect!"

"You do know I don't need luck from this anymore. Now that I have you, right?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes and smiled as if not believing him. "Yeah, I guess. But that would still be a good luck charm whenever I'm not around."

---

_**Shinichi and Ran**_

"Ran… I love you. And I've been wanting to tell you that since I became Conan," Shinichi stated, as he held both of her hands.

She blushed. "Because you knew I loved you back already. This is so embarrassing!!!" she said closing her eyes for a while. After a few seconds, she opened them again. "But what if you didn't know that I liked you? I'm just wondering… will you ever tell me this?"

"Of course I would. Someday. Though, I guess later than this."

Ran kissed Shinichi. "Well, then I'm happy you became Conan, even though you're life was totally in danger, that it made me cry so much. Anyway… here," Ran said, taking something from her bag. "This is for you," she said as she presented a big scrapbook with a ribbon knotted on it.

Shinichi took it. "Thanks. This one is for you, by the way," he said, giving his gift this time.

Ran opened it and then smiled. Inside the box was his diary when he was still Conan, depicting the times he had fun and loved Ran more. Also, there was a bracelet that had a heart on it. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Though, what's in this scrapbook?" he asked as he opened it.

"Let me use Kazuha's words. It's 'ShinRan centered'" Ran joked.

Shinichi gave out a laugh. "Wow, sounds a lot like her," he continued as he schemed through the scrapbook, only seeing the moment they met, they played as kids, grew up and learned, and even their current state. Though, one thing bothered him, it was the end. There was an empty space. "You forgot a picture?"

"No, it's supposed to have a picture when I tell you I like you, and you say yes, but you beat me to it."

Shinichi took something by the nearest drawer. "I have a Polaroid camera," he showed. "Want to take a picture?"

"Sure," she answered, taking the camera. She afterwards kissed Shinichi and made the shot. Next, she put it on the scrapbook. "THERE! Perfect."

"So… what does the diary contain?" Ran finally asked.

"How much I've loved you even more as I was Conan. And how much I wanted to tell you how I felt for so long."

Ran kissed his forehead. "Your wish came true, right?"

"Yeah."

---

_Three couples happy of the midnight of Christmas. Six people happy of such requited love finally returned. Such lust, such concupiscence, such love, such liking, such admiration, such desire, such emotionally mixed up feelings were first there, yearning to come out. And now it did. It led to happiness. It led to contentment. And it led to more love. This just proved that Christmas could be in our hearts, if we just believe. In the guidance of not only God's love, but of everyone's love, especially the person you love the most._

_And now, as the day drew near, three couples sat by their seats, watching the beautiful fireplace, either hands in twined, or one of them, having their arm on the other's shoulder, and even a leaned head on the shoulder of the other. It was perfect, and they loved every single moment. They loved how Christmas was all in their hearts, alive, present, and everlasting._

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS from me, to you all **__****___

_In the most important of days, one recalls the most important of persons._

_Rei Sabere_

_**A/N: So, that's it! Yes, it's long as well like AHOU (read this fic. I liked writing it and I recommend it so much!) Now… going back to the topic… I thought of it as pretty sweet. I liked writing this! XD Hope you guys liked it too. Yeah, some of you may think it's a cheesy ending, but I really imagined it ending that way, so I couldn't help but write it! Please R&R:D **_


End file.
